


【授權翻譯/盾鐵】這是篇托尼·斯塔克因為史蒂夫·羅傑斯陷入不明智的迷戀當中而嫉妒小羅伯特·唐尼的故事（Translation）

by AshuraXuan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 復仇者聯盟（漫威電影）, 漫威電影宇宙
Genre: Crack, Downey Jr makes a brief cameo, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, I tried?, M/M, Pining, RPF (Sorta), Romance, Spoilers for Robert Downey Jr's filmography, That is a weird tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh so much pining, what am I doing with my life, 一般向或清水向, 友情向, 唐尼會粗略地出鏡, 噢好多好多的渴望, 崩壞, 幽默, 我嘗試過了？, 我的生命都用來做什麼了, 會導致蛀牙的甜, 浪漫, 渴望的心情, 真人同人小說（算是吧）, 輕鬆幽默, 透露唐尼所出演過的電影, 那真是個詭異的標籤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: ……這只能以好結局來劃下句點。不是嗎？（劇情大綱就如文章標題所寫）在這個復仇者的宇宙裡小羅伯特·唐尼是一名演員。毫無意外的，史蒂夫對他，一見鐘情了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Tony Stark is Jealous of Robert Downey Jr. Because Steve Rogers has an ill-advised Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457454) by [mybrotherharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry). 



> 原作者注：
> 
> 在產出這篇文的當兒沒有任何動物、情感或者唐尼被傷害。這些東西都不屬於我。（但是如果有機會的話，我希望能擁有一個唐尼。開玩笑的。）
> 
> 不可以用來認真對待的產物。一點也不可以。這完全是一篇崩壞的文。
> 
> 其他聲明：文內會大略論及癮頭以及療養過程，但是並沒有包含任何批判或負面意義。原作者並沒有針對三次元的人提出任何評論或看法的意思。這一切都與我沒有關係。我已經盡我所能表露出最大的敬意了。（順便讓史蒂夫表露出最大的敬意，好吧其實很大了）

這一切的開端主要是因為娜塔莎想要讓史蒂夫開心起來。

他每個星期五夜晚都把時間花在觀看電影上，為了惡補自己錯失的歷史與文化。在『小鹿斑比』、『斷背山』以及『辛德勒的名單』這些電影之間的間隙，他臉上都是掛著一副難過的表情在四處走動著。

娜塔莎，以身為一個朋友所能釋出的最大的善意，建議他去看[『卓別林』](https://movie.douban.com/subject/1297368/)。

托尼完全不能理解那部電影怎會帶來開心或歡樂，對自己來說它沉重得簡直要讓他心碎，但是——無論如何，事情就這樣開始了，因為史蒂夫還是看了『卓別林』并對小羅伯特·唐尼一見鐘情了。

一切事情就從那時候開始失去控制。

XXX

「你曾經吸過毒，是吧？」

托尼一口熱咖啡全噴在廚房的飯桌上。

「什——什——嗯——什麼？」

史蒂夫望著對方，雙臂交叉于胸前。「毒品。麻醉藥？古柯堿？」

『不關你事』這四個字已經在他舌尖上蠢蠢欲動了，但是在過程中，托尼推測出史蒂夫並不是想要對自己指手畫腳，他只是好奇心作祟罷了。

「呃，好吧，」他說道。「但是我從未染上毒癮。那只是剛上大學時抱著玩一玩的心態去嘗試罷了。」

「我以為你是——對不起，如果我太好管閒事的話請告訴我，不過我還以為你現在正在療養中？」

這句話聽起來有點刺人，他感覺到自己因為難為情而開始臉紅了。

一般上來說，他完全不在乎其他人，媒體或者董事會對他的過去抱持著什麼樣的看法；他對自己能夠克服重重難關并讓自己的生活重新回到軌道上這點感到非常光榮。但是。

但是當美國隊長詢問你你是如何把自己搞砸時，那會讓你沉默下來。

「呃，」他結結巴巴地說道。深呼吸之後再重新開口。「我其實是在戒酒癮。」

好吧。他總算說出來了。

史蒂夫臉上的表情變得柔和，他把視線移開，一副陷入深思的模樣。

「所以那就是你為什麼沒在宴會上喝酒，」史蒂夫指出。這並不是個疑問句。他看起來就像是在自言自語。「我覺得這是值得讓人尊敬的——能夠與自己的癮頭對抗。」

托尼已經暈頭轉向，因為現在是什麼情況。

「什麼？這究竟是怎麼一回事，隊長？」

「小羅伯特·唐尼。」

現在，托尼已經完全摸不著頭腦了。

「他怎麼了？」

「他曾因為吸毒而入獄。之後就去了戒毒中心。看看他今天達到了什麼成就。讓人難以置信。如此的激勵人心。」

「嗯。然後呢？」

「我只是覺得，」史蒂夫突然笑道。「他真的很——棒。」

托尼無視了突然在他心口處劃過的渴望。

「隊長，」他笑著說道，即便他必須強壓下心中那股想要把那個演員的臉放到靶心中央并朝他丟飛鏢的衝動。「你是不是迷戀上他了？」

「不是的！」史蒂夫的臉爆紅了。「才不是這樣。我的意思是說，並不是說他一點也不風度翩翩——」

 **風度翩翩。** 噢，這已經到了讓人難以做選擇的地步了。

托尼臉上的笑容逐漸擴大。

「——他是個非常有趣的男人——電影，他有那麼多的好電影，而且又能跟小孩子打成一片——」

史蒂夫繼續磕磕碰碰地科普著唐尼的迷你檔案，就在那時候克林特、娜塔莎還有布魯斯走進了廚房。

「你把他擊潰了嗎，斯塔克？」克林特問道，朝史蒂夫的方向聳了聳肩并打開了冰箱的門。

「史蒂夫迷戀上了小羅伯特·唐尼。」

克林特的表情看起來就像是提早過聖誕節似的。

「他當然會了，」克林特笑道。「那個男人看起來簡直就像——嗷娜塔莎！痛！你幹嘛打我？」

「簡直就像誰？」托尼問道，史蒂夫也沉默下來看著他們倆。

「你這是開玩笑的吧，」布魯斯說道。「你看不出來？」

「好了，」娜塔莎朝兩人拋去一個意味深長的眼神。「我們該走了。史蒂夫，你看過[『艾莉的異想世界』](https://movie.douban.com/subject/1414896/)嗎？現在可以在網飛上看了。」

「艾莉的什麼？」

「是一部電視劇。唐尼參與了其中一季的演出。[曾因這個角色獲得了金球獎最佳男配角](http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%AC%AC58%E5%B1%8A%E7%BE%8E%E5%9B%BD%E7%94%B5%E5%BD%B1%E7%94%B5%E8%A7%86%E9%87%91%E7%90%83%E5%A5%96)。」

「他也有參演電視劇？」史蒂夫問道，臉上綻開了一個笑容。「我這就去放映廳。賈維斯？」

「正在為您排列。」

「我去拿爆米花來，隊長。」

XXX

克林特，正因為他是那種異於眾人的討厭鬼，所以他給史蒂夫介紹了[『大偵探福爾摩斯』](https://movie.douban.com/subject/2998270/)電影。

布魯斯無意間提出了一個完全是無心之過的觀察，他認為由唐尼來飾演福爾摩斯太矮了。史蒂夫差一點就要扒了他的皮，而布魯斯則瀕臨變成浩克的邊緣，就在這時候克林特用續集『詭影遊戲』來轉移了兩人的注意力。

史蒂夫花了接下來幾個星期的時間把每一部曾經存在過的福爾摩斯電影都給補了，他開始分析每個不同的主演之間的差異。

托尼想要把自己的頭塞入木桶裡面直到對方的迷戀消去。他想要相信自己並不會因為史蒂夫比較喜歡哪一個人而變成一個競爭心強又嫉妒心重的混蛋，不過他會這麼想也全是因為，無論如何，小羅伯特唐尼肯定會贏過自己。

從某種角度來說托尼倒是很想一拳朝對方那一整排完美的小牙齒上揍過去。

XXX

半夜一點鐘，托尼發現史蒂夫坐在客廳抱著一個枕頭在哭，電視傳來的光亮在他臉上投下了陰影。

在熒幕上，[賴瑞·保羅律師](http://amandacx.pixnet.net/blog/post/21627851-%5Bdvd-%E5%BD%B1%E8%A9%95%5D-ally-mcbeal-%E8%89%BE%E8%8E%89%E7%9A%84%E7%95%B0%E6%83%B3%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C)正在對麥艾莉說道，『當你有了自己的孩子之後，你就會驚訝于你究竟能愛一個人愛到什麼樣的程度。』

托尼是想要放聲大喊的，但基於他是個理智的、成熟的成年人，所以他只是在史蒂夫身旁坐下并問他什麼事。

「他們倆根本就是天作之合。」

「誰？」

「羅伯特以及艾莉。」

托尼花了點時間才認出『羅伯特』是誰。

「他現在升級成了羅伯特？」

「嗯嗯。」

「史蒂夫，」他試著不去笑出來。「這已經越來越離譜了。」

「他是個了不起的演員。」

「這點我是很確定的。」

「艾莉應該要跟他在一起的。」

「沒錯。」

「他因為吸毒所以被劇組開除了。」

「那真是……太不幸了。」

「他們本來都要步入教堂了。」

「我相信編劇們都已經盡他們所能了。」

史蒂夫發出一聲帶著怒氣的、語無倫次的語音，但是卻被枕頭給弄模糊了。

「我現在要走開了。」

更多的怒氣。

那好吧。托尼做出了小心翼翼的、充滿技巧性的撤退。

XXX

托尼給史蒂夫弄來了一片有演員親筆簽名的[『零下的激情』](https://movie.douban.com/subject/1307037/)電影DVD光碟，因為他是團隊裡面自制力過人、成熟的大人，而不是只時時需要被史蒂夫關注著的嫉妒心重的綠色怪物。

理所當然的，他並沒有預料到史蒂夫收到禮物時的反應真誠又興奮得像個孩子似的，而且他還被說服并陪對方看了一個下午的電影。總共看了兩遍。

假如電影正好播著傷心的片段，朱利安·威爾斯的生命開始徹底失控，而那時候的史蒂夫正依偎在托尼身邊，好吧，這完全不能代表什麼。

沒有。一點意義也沒有。

XXX

他們一起看了[『鬼影人』](https://movie.douban.com/subject/1302762/)這部電影。

史蒂夫是個曾在二戰期間跟貨真價實的納粹軍對抗過的超級士兵。他完全沒有理由在電影播放到一些比較可怖的鏡頭時把坐在沙發上的托尼與自己蓋在棉被底下，并緊緊握住男人的手臂。

但是托尼並沒有掙開來，因為這感覺很好。

XXX

布魯斯給史蒂夫買了張[『我這樣的男人』](http://www.books.com.tw/products/0020100952)專輯當做聖誕禮物。

到了二月的時候，復仇者的每一個成員都已經對它感到反感不已。

XXX

為了讓那件事能夠順利發生，托尼到處拜託請求，甚至還欠下別人的人情，直到最後，他終於成功邀請唐尼來復仇者大廈出席一項慈善募捐活動。

因為他是個成熟的、理性的成人，他小心翼翼地不讓自己在一整個傍晚的時間內遇上那個男人。他從一群賓客的背後望過去，佩珀正安排讓史蒂夫與羅伯特見面。

即便兩人之間隔著一段距離，史蒂夫臉上的紅霞還是顯得非常明顯。

托尼歎了口氣，他把兩只手掌合在一起搓揉，強壓下想要拿起一杯飲料的衝動，他告訴自己內心那只名為嫉妒的惡魔這一切都會好起來的。

這句話他自己聽起來也感覺萬分淒慘。

XXX

克林特最大的優點就是當你想要借酒消愁但是卻不能這麼做時，他會為你做到這點。

這就是他們倆為什麼會坐在大廈舞廳旁清潔員儲藏室的地上，而隔壁的宴會還在順利進行著。克林特正在喝著第二瓶伏特加，托尼則躺在他身旁的地板，懷裡抱著一把拖把。

「事實是，」克林特含糊不清地說道。「事情斯斯斯斯事情斯塔克——」

「嗯嗯，」托尼一臉讚同道。「事實就是這樣。」

「事實是你們兩個都太笨笨笨了。」

「我才不笨，」托尼抽了抽鼻子。「我是個天才。」

「那麼笨笨，」克林特無視托尼，他繼續說道。「史蒂夫會喜歡他只因為他長得像你。」

「才不是。」

「就是。」

「才不是。」

「就是。」

因為他們倆都是理智的、成熟的大人，諸如此類的對話就這樣一直持續進行著直到五分鐘后娜塔莎找到他們為止。

「這是怎麼回事？斯塔克，你有客人。」

「小娜，」克林特一邊說一邊試著把拖把從托尼的懷裡抽出來。「告訴托妮他長得很像托妮。」

「你說的話一點道理也沒有。」

「他，」克林特朝儲藏室的門指了指，八成是指向門外的人。「看起來像他。」他的手指現在則指向托尼的方向。

「愚蠢。」托尼躺在地上說道，死死抓住拖把不放，因為那是全世界唯一愛著自己的東西。

「是的，你非常的愚蠢。唐尼長得像你。或者我應該說，你長得像他。」

「才不是。」

娜塔莎並沒有回答「就是。」因為她這樣實在太好玩了。

「你們兩個的確長得很相似。他會在以後推出的『復仇者聯盟』電影裡面飾演你喔。」

「『復仇者聯盟』會推出電影嗎？」托尼以及克林特異口同聲問道。

娜塔莎給出的反應就只是挑了挑眉。

「史蒂夫喜歡你，」她把托尼拉起來，雙手緊緊抓住對方的二頭肌。「史蒂夫對你陷入了一種可笑的、無可救藥的迷戀中。但是他覺得你註定是無法獲得的，因為，就如我之前所觀察的，他很愚蠢。你們倆都是愚蠢的人。」

「但是他喜歡外面那位能——激勵——一切——人心的先生。」

「他們兩人之間的交談只持續了兩分鐘。史蒂夫花了兩分鐘跟他談話，接下來的十分鐘唐尼都在跟梅爾·吉布森談論卡拉OK伴唱機，而史蒂夫則悶悶不樂地在角落徘徊。」

「是這樣嗎？」

「是真的，」娜塔莎掐了下男人的手臂。用力地。

「嗷！好疼好疼！你這是在做什麼！？？」

「我之前什麼都不說，」她一臉嚴肅地說道，「因為你們倆實在太有趣了。但是差不多在三部電影之前情況就已經從有趣的地方直接飛躍到傷心的那部分了。能不能請你去把那個大傻瓜從他的痛苦當中解救出來？」

「我是應該這麼做的，不是嗎？除非這一切都是一場精心策劃的玩笑？」

「斯塔克，」她笑道。「別抬高你自己了。我才沒那麼興致勃勃要把你的生活攪得一團亂。」

「你別想唬我——嗷！嗷！嗷！住手！我去。我去。我這就去。」

「祝你好運，斯塔克！去把你的真命天子領回家吧。」

XXX

一年後

復仇者成員們都待在放映廳裡面，躺在各種軟趴趴的東西上，有些早已進入夢鄉，有些正準備去會周公。

眼前巨大的熒幕上，最新的復仇者電影正緩緩播放著片尾字幕。

托尼在史蒂夫的臂膀裡移了下位子，他拉起一條被子并把兩人緊緊包裹其中。

「嗯，」他埋在史蒂夫胸口發出一聲心滿意足的呼嚕聲，史蒂夫的手指開始把玩起自己的頭髮。「你還喜歡嗎？這電影？」

「還算不錯，」史蒂夫細聲說道。

「屁，」托尼嗤笑道。「比還不錯好太多了吧。克里斯·埃文斯太火辣了。」

史蒂夫朝男人發出一聲充滿佔有慾的低吼，他靠過來并張口往托尼的脖子就是一口。

是啊。那麼火辣。

托尼呻吟了聲，他抬起頭正經地看了史蒂夫一眼。

「你根本什麼都不知道，」他笑著揶揄道。「你根本就沒把他們任何一個人放在眼裡。因為你眼裡只容得下唐尼。」

「羅伯特是很不錯，」史蒂夫貼著托尼的頭髮笑出了聲。「但是我再也不需要他了。」

「為什麼？」

「因為我有了正品啊。」

托尼露出了微笑，他胸口充斥著某種溫暖又柔軟的喜愛之情。「是啊，沒錯。」

 

【完結END】

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> 如果你成功讀到了最後，那我要給你一個掌聲。我愛死評論了。
> 
> 本人打算開始反對讓友人在自己的公寓喝得爛醉。只有喝得爛醉才能成為唯一一個寫出這種傻白甜的藉口。
> 
> 如果你是通過漫威電影才認識RDJ的，這是你應該立即糾正的錯誤。《卓別林》、《艾莉的異想世界》、《兩女一男》、《零下的激情》這些電影/電視劇都能在網飛找到。個人看法，我最喜歡他在《鬼影人》裡面的表現。
> 
> 歡迎大家來湯不熱跟我打招呼。


End file.
